


Being Your Shelter

by Sachi_Grace



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Sometimes Nero comes home battle-worn, and all Kyrie can do is try to be his support while he's the world's Atlas.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Being Your Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Writer's Month for hosting this event. Thank you to Kerica for looking over this little story for me.

Nero trudged into the small apartment, looking worse for wear. His clothes were ripped and bloodied. Kyrie could see that his hair matted with dry blood and grime from wherever he was fighting. She could hear banging in the garage, and she knew that Nico was already doing something in her van. Kyrie wordlessly stood up from her position on the couch and quickly went to Nero’s side. She wrapped her arms around him, not caring for the smell of gore and gunpowder. Nero sank into her arms, relieved. His arms were wrapping around her, smearing her with the same dirt that he was covered in. She could feel his nose pressed against her neck, breathing her in. “I’m home.” He murmured, soft as though he couldn’t bear to speak up. 

“Welcome home,” Kyrie murmured back just as soft. They pulled away, and Nero stared at her. Sometimes, Kyrie wondered if he thought that if he took his eyes off of her for a minute, she would disappear from him like last time. He rubbed her biceps, thumbs gently caressing her skin, and she reached for his face, cupping his cheeks. “You need a shower.”

Nero huffed a laugh, “Sounds like heaven. Are you going to join me?”

“Not this time. Is V with you?” V had been a new partner that Nero managed to pick up during his adventures. Not much was said about him besides that he lived somewhere nearby, and that he preferred to go home by his lonesome. Sometimes Kyrie wondered if he was lying through his teeth about having a home. The quiet man carried just as much of a burden that Nero did. Kyrie never knew how to offer her comfort, V wasn’t someone who conversed freely. 

He reminded her of Nero, back when he was younger. Less rebellious and more subdued. Kyrie wasn’t sure how to reach someone like V. She knew that Nero had managed to get the closest to it. 

“No. V went home.” Nero gently reached and tucked a strand of hair away from her face. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. He left her side, striding across the living room and towards their bedroom. Kyrie closed her eyes and touched where the touch his lips lingered on her cheek. They wouldn’t talk about the mission tonight. It was too raw, and the wound hadn’t the chance to scab over.

She could badger Nico, but with the persistent banging and the soft cursing that she could hear just from where she was standing, she knew that there was no point. Nico would undoubtedly go into a rage, drink herself into oblivion, and rage more about whatever happened. It left a bitter taste in everyone’s mouth. 

Coffee then, something that would help Nico recharge and something warm to drink that would comfort Nero. 

She may not be able to do much for them, but she could at least offer them this type of respite. 


End file.
